


La tercera (no) es la vencida

by Blackbirb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbirb/pseuds/Blackbirb
Summary: A Kyoutani el amor no le hacía mucha gracia, en realidad. Y tratar de confesar sus sentimientos sólo se convertiría en una serie de desgracias.





	La tercera (no) es la vencida

**Author's Note:**

> Previamente publicado en el foro de Mundo Yaoi por su 18avo. Reto literario “Feliz Crack-Valentín”, bajo el mismo username.
> 
> Me disculpo por el posible OoC y mi intento fallido de comedia romántica.

  


  


Amor. Aquel sentimiento universal que cada uno de nosotros ha experimentado, por lo menos, una vez en la vida. Ya sea hacia una persona, un animal o, inclusive, un objeto inanimado. Pero, ¿cómo exactamente se define al amor?  
  
Sencillo: no hay forma de hacerlo.  
  
Si lo definieramos, ya no sería amor sino meras palabras que quedarían en el olvido; un simple y llano intento fallido de plasmar un sentimiento. Lo único de lo que estamos seguros es que éste sentimiento se encuentra ahí, dentro de nosotros, con el objetivo de llenarnos de alegría y satisfacción a cada uno. O bueno, a casi todos.  
  
A Kyoutani Kentarou el amor no le hacía mucha gracia, en realidad. Desde que empezó a apoderarse de su persona le pareció sofocante, pues causaba cambios bruscos en su cuerpo que él no requería. Era un sentimiento que no sabía cómo manejar y el cual hubiese preferido continuar confundiendo como competitividad y respeto hacia el As de Seijou, en vez de sentir ese molesto ardor en todo su rostro y la ausencia de cohesión en sus palabras cada vez que recibía un halago por parte del mayor.  
  
  
  
  
El balón resonó en todo el gimnasio, pero nuevamente había dado en un punto fuera de las líneas delimitantes de la cancha; era su décimo remate de la práctica, y ninguno había logrado golpear dentro de esta. De haber estado en un partido real, lo habrían sacado sin pensarlo dos veces. El lío dentro de su cabeza había empezado a afectar en su desempeño como jugador, eso lo sabía tanto el propio Kyoutani como el resto del equipo, quienes no tardaron en observarle con escrutinio a lo lejos. Sin embargo, en sus caras también se veía reflejado el recelo y estaba seguro de que ninguno se atrevería a acercársele por el momento. Ninguno, a excepción de Iwaizumi.  
  
**─Kyoutani ─** dijo con firmeza y con la mirada sobre la suya. A Kyoutani le dieron ganas de observar hacia otro sitio por el bochorno que estaba causando su práctica ─o porque le costaba mantener fija su mirada con la ajena, quién sabe─, pero no lo hizo. No perdería tan fácilmente de nuevo ante él─, **no te sobreesfuerces ni hagas algo estúpido. Si necesitas descansar, hazlo, ¿de acuerdo?**  
  
El de mechones rubios quiso gruñir, afirmar, decir algo, pero lo único que consiguió hacer fue asentir levemente y apartar la mirada. En esos momentos le alegraba estar sudado y con la piel enrojecida, de lo contrario no hubiese podido ocultar el sonrojo que sintió formarse en sus mejillas al notar el apretón que Hajime le daba a uno de sus brazos, antes de alejarse nuevamente hacia el resto de sus compañeros.  
  
Era molesto, que su cuerpo hiciera ese tipo de cosas sin su consentimiento cuando el vice capitán de Aoba Jōsai estaba cerca suyo era realmente agobiante. Sabía lo que esas señales significaban y lo había aceptado con el pasar de las semanas: le gustaba Iwaizumi Hajime. Probablemente eran sus palabras y gestos de apoyo hacia el equipo, pero especialmente hacia él, lo que hicieron transformar aquel respeto previo por algo más fuerte y difícil de trasladar a las palabras; no estaba del todo seguro. Lo único que deseaba era poseer control sobre sí mismo cuando se encontraban frente a frente; confesarle lo que sentía por medio de palabras coherentes y no simples gruñidos que ni un perro entendería. Pero, ¿cómo?  
  
Prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto y dirigirse a los vestidores, a fin de cuentas no era la primera vez que se martirizaba pensando en ello sin llegar a un resultado concreto. Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta por completo para no ser molestado, cuando una mano le detuvo.  
  
**─¡Espera, espera! Yo también quiero ducharme, Perro Loco ─** dijo Oikawa con una sonrisa pomposa mientras se abría paso hacia su casillero.  
  
Kyoutani observaba escéptico sus movimientos. La práctica no tenía mucho de haber empezado y podía ver que Oikawa con suerte había sudado. Además, sabía que entrenaba hasta que su cuerpo rozara su límite y muchas veces hasta entrada la noche, lo había aprendido cuando se integró a las prácticas con el equipo, así que no se tragó ni por un segundo aquella mentira dicha por el mayor. Cerró la puerta tras él antes de sentarse junto a Oikawa en una de las banquillas. Su relación no era excepcionalmente buena, pero si el capitán de Seijou quería hablar, entonces hablarían para así poder volver a lo suyo.  
  
**─Así que te gusta Iwa-chan, ¿eh, Perro Loco? ─** espetó sin tapujos Oikawa. Kyoutani no pudo detener su propia expresión de asombro, y el mayor empezó a reír sin reparo─.  **No eres tan bueno ocultando cosas como crees.**  
  
**─Cierra la boca.**  
  
**─¡Oh, entonces es cierto! ¿Te has sonrojado? ¡Sí, lo has hecho! ¡Tengo que tomar una foto! ─** se levantó, dispuesto a ir a su casillero, cuando el fuerte agarre en una de sus muñecas le detuvo. Kyoutani continuaba rojo, pero esta vez parecía más producto del enojo que de cualquier otra cosa. La mirada que le lanzaba a Oikawa lo reflejaba, y el agarre en su muñeca no hacía más que aumentar al igual que los segundos entre ambos─. **¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Tiempo fuera!**  
  
**─¿Quién más lo sabe? ─** preguntó, soltándolo mientras retomaba su lugar.  
  
**─Makki, y por lo tanto Mattsun ─** respondía al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su muñeca. Aun así, no parecía haberle hecho daño del todo.  
  
Su respuesta no hizo más que aumentar su estrés. ¿Cómo rayos supieron de sus sentimientos? No era como si observara todo el tiempo a Iwaizumi y la forma en la que limpiaba el sudor de su frente. Tampoco es que se quedara admirando sus bíceps cada que se metían a las duchas; eso sólo ocurrió en una ocasión, o bueno, tal vez en dos ocasiones, pero nada más. Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba ahora es que si ellos tres lo sabían, por consiguiente..  
  
**─Puedo escucharte entrar en pánico, ¿sabes? ─** Oikawa le sacó de sus pensamientos, no supo si con sus palabras o con aquella sonrisa petulante en su rostro─. **Iwa-chan no lo sabe. Sólo está preocupado por ti, y yo también.**  
  
Chasqueó la lengua en respuesta, incrédulo de lo que oía. Oikawa decidió continuar:  
  
**─Como juegas ahora no estás dando todo de ti. Yo sé porqué, y es por eso que te voy a ayudar.**  
  
El silencio reinó entre ambos mientras se veían; Kyoutani con el entrecejo fruncido y el escepticismo reflejado en su mirada, y Oikawa con la insolencia que no le abandonaba por un segundo. Lo único que lograba escucharse a lo lejos era el sonido de los balones rebotando con fuerza, uno tras otro, y con ello empezó a analizar sus opciones.  
  
Ya era bastante malo tener que lidiar consigo mismo como para ahora también tener que aguantar a Oikawa molestándole, probablemente incluso a Matsukawa y Hanamaki ─porque sí, estaba seguro que lo harían al menos una vez─. Y, sin embargo, Oikawa también era su mejor opción para dar por finalizado a sus problemas. Si existía alguien que conociera lo bastante bien a Iwaizumi Hajime, ese era él. Sabría de qué forma y en qué circunstancias acercarse al As de Seijou, inclusive podría mencionarle sobre sus gustos para poder darle algún obsequio. Además, independientemente de si sus sentimientos resultaran correspondidos o no, Kyoutani estaba seguro de que tendría un peso menos de encima. No tendría que martirizarse nuevamente porque ya lo habría dicho todo.  
  
**─¿Qué tengo que hacer? ─** preguntó al mismo tiempo que Oikawa palmaba uno de sus hombros.  
  
**─¡Tienes que ser romántico, por supuesto! ─** calló, claramente esperando por una respuesta que nunca llegó. Kyoutani observó cómo cubría su rostro con su mano libre y volvía a hablar─.  **Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.**  
  
  
  
  
Esa tarde, después del entrenamiento y con una excusa bastante pobre para que el resto del equipo no los siguieran (que parecía haber funcionado), Oikawa le dijo que, dada la fecha de San Valentín tan cerca, lo más romántico que podía hacer era declarar sus sentimientos a Iwaizumi ese mismo día, con chocolates hechos por él mismo.  
  
__**─Eso es lo que hacen las chicas ─** hizo un ademán mientras hablaba y caminaban por la acera.  
  
**─Yo no soy una chica.**  
  
**─No, pero a Iwa-chan le gusta el chocolate, sobre todo si tiene forma de Godzilla.**  
  
Por un momento Kyoutani detuvo sus pasos.  
  
**─¿Por qué de esa forma? ─** por más que trataba de encontrar una razón, no la hallaba por su cuenta. Oikawa se encogió de hombros, sin voltear a mirarle.  
  
**─Le gusta Godzilla.**  
  
Lo que Oikawa no mencionó es que hacer chocolates no era una tarea tan sencilla, al menos no para Kyoutani, quien tenía la cocina de su casa hecha un desastre. Ya llevaba más de media hora frente al fogón removiendo el chocolate de la olla, en busca del punto perfecto para poder empezar a darle forma. Aquel era su segundo intento, pues el primero había terminado quemado en el fondo en uno de sus descuidos y tuvo que desecharlo de inmediato a la basura.  
  
No obstante, esta vez parecía ir por buen camino cuando notó que la consistencia era igual a la de los videos que había estado revisando. De inmediato optó por empezar con la siguiente parte: ponerlos en pequeños moldes con formas. Aunque no había conseguido la que Oikawa le sugirió, sí consiguió unas cuantas con formas de insectos a muy bajo precio. No había querido comprar los típicos corazones a pesar de que, se suponía, debía ser romántico. No, lo que él buscaba era algo más acorde con la personalidad de Hajime, algo que le rocardara su rostro al verlo y, por alguna razón, esos insectos cumplían con ello.  
  
Luego de haberlos metido en el congelador y esperado a que el tiempo necesario para que la solidificación transcurriera, Kyoutani se aventuró a probar uno con forma de cigarra. Se veían bastante bien y el que eligió casi tenía la forma de una cigarra verdadera. En sabor, sin embargo, le bastó un mordisco para que empezara a toser y la sed lo invadiera por completo, y no precisamente por el alto nivel de dulce. Por el contrario, ni una sola pizca de azúcar se sentía en el chocolate; lo que se posaba en su boca era el sabor del sodio mezclado con el cacao.  
  
Había utilizado sal en vez de azúcar y no lo había probado antes.  
  
  
  
  
Su segundo intento (¿o tercero?) tampoco tuvo mucho éxito.  
  
Luego del incidente con los chocolates y a tan sólo dos días de San Valentín, Oikawa le recomendó tratar algo más sencillo (no sin antes haberse reído por varios minutos): comprar flores. Al principio parecía tarea fácil, algo que no requería ciencia y sólo unos cuantos yenes, así que aceptó su sugerencia de inmediato. Sólo tendría que ir a una floristería, buscar unas cuantas flores que se asemejaran a Iwaizumi, y entregárselas el 14 de febrero. Nada podía salir mal.  
  
Nada, excepto que las flores por las que estaba pagando, además de costosas, no eran precisamente para regalar a los vivos. Si bien el blanco y café en sus tépalos le parecía reflejar el optimismo de Iwaizumi y color de sus ojos, estas flores eran mayormente empleadas en ceremonias fúnebres y colocadas sobre la tumba de los muertos. Sin embargo Kyoutani no tuvo conocimiento de esto hasta momentos más tarde, cuando se encontró por coincidencia al capitán y vice capitán de su equipo de voleibol en las calles.  
  
**─Lo lamento mucho ─** dijo Iwaizumi después de haberlo saludado. Kyoutani no entendió del todo a que se refería y buscó la mirada de Oikawa en señal de ayuda, pero éste parecía constipado─.  **Si estabas pasando por algo**  ─continuó al no obtener respuesta─,  **pudiste haberlo dicho.**  
  
**─¿Huh?**  
  
**─Esas flores ─** empezó Oikawa a hablar entre dientes─, **son para los difuntos. ¿Acaso perdiste a alguien, Perro Loco?**  
  
**─¡Idiota, ten un poco más de tacto! ─** le gritó Iwaizumi por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para los oídos de Kyoutani. No obstante, su mirada se encontraba sujeta a la de Oikawa.  
  
Estaba claro por la forma en la que lo veía que lo había arruinado una vez más; que no importaba cuantas veces intentara ser romántico y dar un obsequio, al final parecía no estar hecho para eso. Era obvio que no podía entregarle esas flores a Iwaizumi, sería una falta de respeto y para nada congruente a lo que en realidad eran sus sentimientos por él. Sus ánimos para continuar intentándolo se desplomaron, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió desesperanzado. Sin despedirse, se abrió paso a toda prisa y se marchó a su casa, escuchando a sus espaldas los regaños de Iwaizumi hacia su mejor amigo.  
  
Kyoutani no salió de su habitación en todo lo que restó del día.  
  
  
  
  
El día siguiente asistió con normalidad a clases y al entrenamiento. Había tenido toda una noche para analizar lo ocurrido, para culparse y frustrarse consigo mismo, y para arrepentirse por haber comprado unas flores tan costosas que luego había echado a la basura; así que su cuerpo y mente estaban ligeramente más relajados y el entrenamiento no fue tan desastroso como la semana anterior. Se encontraban en el descanso, él a un lado sentado en las bancas bebiendo agua, cuando sintió el calor de una mano posarse en su espalda al mismo tiempo que un cuerpo junto al suyo. Nuevamente agradeció al calor corporal debido al entrenamiento, porque sentía su cuello y mejillas ruborizarse por motivo de la proximidad con el contrario.  
  
**─¿Estás bien? ─** preguntó Hajime, quitando la mano de su espalda. Casi quiso suplicar por aquel tacto una vez más, pero se limitó a asentir levemente y beber de su agua con nerviosismo─.  **Lamento la estupidez de Oikawa. Si te hace sentir mejor, creo que le quedó un moretón en el brazo después del golpe ─** sonrió y Kyoutani dio gracias por haber retornado su vista hacia él porque, demonios, le gustaba mucho su sonrisa.  
  
» **Kyoutani, lo digo en serio, si necesitas algo..**  
  
**─Ya dije que estoy bien ─** le interrumpió, probablemente con más displicencia de la que pretendía. Vio cómo Iwaizumi se levantaba de la banca y quiso golpearse en la cabeza por haber echado a perder ese momento. No obstante, ese pensamiento se disipó de inmediato al sentir nuevamente el tacto en su espalda, el mismo que duró tan sólo un par de segundos pero lo suficiente para hacer que su corazón latiera de forma brusca dentro de su pecho.  
  
Debía decírselo, definitivamente debía confesar sus sentimientos a Iwaizumi. Pero esta vez buscaría de que fuese a su manera.  
  
  
  
  
Aquella noche se encontraba nervioso, tenía que admitirlo. Era un sentimiento al que, quisiera o no, se había acostumbrado cuando de Hajime se trataba. Y aun así, no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama pensando en cómo resultaría el día siguiente. Cansado de esto y de no poder dormir, decidió ir hacia la cocina. Tal vez un buen aperitivo nocturno le ayudaría a calmarse y conciliar el sueño; además, esa misma tarde su madre había regresado con algunas bolsas del supermercado, lo que significaba que el refrigerador y la alacena estaban reabastecidos.  
  
Revisó en el refrigerador primero y notó unos trocitos de pollo, listos para freír. Se lo pensó una, dos, hasta tres veces sobre si cocinarlos o no, pero prefirió buscar por algo más ligero dado las altas horas de la noche. Esta vez, revisó la alacena. Su madre había comprado un par de cajas de cereal de chocolate, nada fuera del otro mundo. No era su comida favorita realmente, pero por ahora era lo que a su estómago le apetecía comer. Se sentó en la mesa con un tazón y empezó a verter del contenido en el mismo, hasta que de la caja cayó una figura que salpicó unas cuantas hojuelas alrededor. Lo miró unos segundos con curiosidad y luego otros cuantos con escepticismo, totalmente incrédulo a su suerte. El muñeco le recordaba a Iwaizumi Hajime, y decidió que ese sería su regalo de San Valentín.  
  
  
  
  
El día llegó. Oikawa lo sabía y seguramente se había encargado de decírselo al resto de Seijou, pues de un momento a otro consiguió quedarse a solas en los vestidores con Iwaizumi antes de empezar con el entrenamiento del día. El mayor estaba dispuesto a salir a la cancha, pero no consiguió abrir la puerta. Los habían encerrado desde fuera.  
  
**─¿Qué demonios? ¡Oikawa, vuelve aquí y abre la puerta! ─** gritó al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con fuerza y lanzaba improperios.  
  
**─Es en vano, no van a abrir ─** comentó Kyoutani en medio del cuarto y con las manos en su espalda.  
  
**─¿A qué te refieres? ¿También estás metido en esto?**  
  
**─No ─** fue su única respuesta. El mayor le miró curioso y, luego de unos segundos, Kyoutani continuó hablando─.  **Tengo que darte algo.**  
  
**─¿El qué?**  
  
Kyoutani no respondió esta vez. Se limitó a cortar lo suficiente la distancia entre ambos para quedar frente a frente, pero no demasiado. Aun así, la intensidad de la mirada ajena sobre la suya bastaba para que su cuerpo volviera a hacer cosas que él no le ordenaba. Pero ya no había marcha atrás; no existía forma de retractarse y, sinceramente, tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Sacó las manos de su espalda y le extendió el muñeco que había conseguido la noche anterior, junto con una pequeña nota que colgaba de su cuello. Vio cómo la mirada del mayor viajó un par de veces de la suya hacia el muñeco en sus manos, aceptándolo por fin luego de unos segundos.  
  
**─Uh.. Oikawa me dijo que te gustaba Godzilla ─** logró formular mientras continuaba observándole. Dios, nunca en su vida había tartamudeado tanto y esperado ansiosamente por una respuesta. Vio cómo Iwaizumi empezaba a leer la pequeña nota y por un momento se preguntó si esa había sido la forma correcta de confesarse. Tal vez lo mal interpretaría, creyendo que sólo era una competencia más del momento lo que buscaba; o le entraría asco y rechazaría rotundamente, aunque eso ya lo había pensado varias veces. Nadie querría estar con una persona con tan mala actitud como la suya y eso lo sabía perfectamente. Y a pesar de ello, notó que Iwaizumi le estaba observando con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras él se había estado ahogando en sus propios temores.  
  
**─Podríamos intentarlo ─** dijo Iwaizumi antes de acortar aún más la distancia y colocar su mano libre en la nuca de Kyoutani. Podía sentir su respiración chocar con la suya a tan poca distancia─.  **Ver quién es mejor besando. Si yo gano, no me importaría enseñarte después.**  
  
**─¿Y si yo gano? ─** preguntó. Esta vez era su sentido de competitividad el que hablaba por él.  
  
**─¿Querrías enseñarme? ─** preguntó el mayor en un susurro. Kyoutani asintió y lo siguiente que supo era que sus labios estaban sobre los de Hajime.  
  
No era como se lo había imaginado. Los labios del mayor eran más ásperos de lo que parecían, rudos, y aun así pensó que eran perfectos sobre los suyos. Se movían a una lentitud que exasperaba pero que, de cierta forma, le resultaba placentera y excitante. Eran deliciosos, con un leve sabor a menta que se entremezclaba con el del almuerzo de la cafetería. Kyoutani colocó sus manos en la cintura ajena, buscando más cercanía de ser posible y queriendo profundizar aquel beso, sin estar muy seguro del cómo hacerlo. Iwaizumi no tardó en captar la idea y ladeó su cabeza, mordiendo en el camino el labio inferior del de mechones rubios y así lograr introducir su lengua en medio del suspiro que soltó.  
  
El beso realmente no duró tanto como a Kyoutani le había parecido, pero sí lo suficiente para dejarlo jadeante y con los labios enrojecidos debido a todas las atenciones. Iwaizumi por su parte, se mordía el labio inferior, como si disfrutara viendo todo el desastre que era el menor frente a él. Al cabo de unos segundos y aún bastante cerca el uno del otro, el mayor rompió el silencio.  
  
**─Es el mejor regalo de San Valentín. Aunque creo que yo también terminé por darte uno.**  
  
**─Cállate. Algún día te venceré en algo ─** dijo sintiendo sus orejas arder.  
  
**─Te creo capaz ─** rió, y Kyoutani casi quiso hacerlo también─.  **¿Quieres intentarlo este fin de semana? ─** Kyoutani asintió con una mezcla de competitividad y atracción invadiéndole el cuerpo.  
  
  
  
Después de ese día, si Kyoutani tuviera que definir al amor, seguramente pensaría en Iwaizumi Hajime.  


**Author's Note:**

> Lo de no probar la comida es verídico, conozco a alguien que lo hace, lol.
> 
> Las flores que compra Kyoutani se llaman asfódelos, y la razón por la que son costosas es porque crecen en Europa. Va, no sé si se puedan importar flores, pero yo me invento que sí.
> 
> Si has llegado hasta acá, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
